This Alternate World
by GinDraco4ever
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in an opposite world?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something I came up with,thought'd be funny and well different.**

**Summary**: Ginny and Draco wake up like any normal day..or so they think. Ginny wakes up in the Girls Slytherin Dormitory accompanied by Hermione. Draco wakes up in the Gryfinndor boys dormitory with Harry and Ron. Ginny and Hermione are the meanest girls in Slytherin and Draco,harry,and Ron are all best friends. Draco and Ginny secretly meet up in free period to figure out what's going on. Snape's nice, Hagrids mean? What's is this world coming to! And can they get back?

Ginny fluttered her eyes open slowly, wher the heck was she? It looked like a dungeon but when she opened her eyes fully she felt like she was going to scream,but when she saw hermione sleeping soundly stood up and shook her awake.

"Wha..What the heck! Ginny what was that for!" Hermione asked angrily sitting up.

"Why are we in the Slytherin girls dormitory."

"Are you ok Gin?"

"Of course I'm ok! Now tell me why we're in the Slytherin Girls dormitory!"

"Well Ginny, you've only been living in the Slytherin house for six whole years of your life. I've been living here seven." Hermione said standing up and giving Ginny an odd look.

"But! We're supposed to be in Gryfinndor!"

"With Potter,Weasly,and Malfoy? yeah right!" Hermione said with a laugh as she rumaged through her trunk.

Back in Gryfinndor things weren't going well for a certain Draco Malfoy eathier.

Draco sat up in his bed,which had been unusally warmer. Looking around the room Draco felt like cursing his head off. What in Merlins name was he doing with Potter and Weasly in the beds next to him? Looking around the room further he realized this was the Gryfinndor boys dormitory!

Draco stood up carefully and shuddered as he shook Harry awake.

"What?" Harry asked sleepily putting his glasses on.

"What! What the heck am I doing in the Gryfinndor boys dormitory!" Draco' yelled.

"Woah! Draco calm down! Have you gone completely daft? You've only been in Gryfinndor for the past 7 years." Harry said curiously.

"I'm going to get dressed and head down to the common room." Draco said uneasily opening his trunk and pulling out a white T-shirt and black jeans.

"Wait for me and we can go down to breakfast together. We can let Ron sleep,you know how he has that detention with hagrid tonight.

"Wait a second." Draco said putting on his sneakers. "Hagrid gave Ron detetion? i thought Snape hated Gryfinndors.."

"Are you sure your ok Draco? You should know by now that Snape likes Gryfnndors and Hagrid hates them" Harry said curiously walking into the bathroom.

Ginny finished dressing and called to hermione who was inside the bathroom. "I'll catch up with you at breakfast! Gotta take care of something!'

"Ok! I'll save you a seat!"Hermione called back and Ginny bolted out the door, and made her way to the Gryfinndor Tower.

30 minutes later Harry and an uneasy looking Draco stepped out of the port hole._ What would Malfoy say? Ah ha!_ Ginny thought.

"Hey Scarface!"

"What Weasly?" Harry said with an annoyed voice

"I need to borrow Malfoy for a minute."

Draco just nodded for Harry to go. "I'll catch up with you."

"Fine..." Harry said walking away. Once Harry was out of ear shot Ginny spoke.

"What the heck is going on Malfoy?! I woke up in the Slytherin girls dormitory with Hermione saying I've been in Hogwarts since my first year!" Ginny said forcing herself not scream.

"Well I woke up with Potter and Weasly in the bunk bed across from me! Potter said I'd been living there for the past seven years of my life!" Draco quietly yelled.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Ginny snapped. "I'm not staying a Slytherin forever."

"Well I'm not staying a stupid Gryfinndor forever!"

**A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. Sorry it's so short! The next chapters(If I get some good reviews for this one) will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If people were wondering why Draco and Ginny didn't seem that mean to eachother your going to find out now**

**The words that are in itallics are like what happened before they were in the alternate world**

_Ginny Weasly sat at the library flipping pages to a book on different type of Potions. "Stupid essay!" she muttered and placed the book down. Ginny was fusterated,the essay was due tomorrow and she had no clue what to write. Snape would know if she just copied out of some books._

_Draco Malfoy watched in ammusement as the Weaslette furiously flipped through an assortment of Potion books. He had always liked the way she got angry at stuff easily. Though he'd never admit to that. "I'd better help her.." Draco muttered quietly. He knew that she'd be here all night if he didn't. Stepping out of the shadows he spoke._

_"Hello Weaslette" he said with that imfamous smirk_

_"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked irritablly not looking up from her parchment._

_"It's not what I want. It's what you need."_

_Ginny was silent for a moment. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Well it seems your having trouble finding a certain potion.."_

_"What do you care?"_

_"I don't Weasl,I just know that you'll be here all night since your to daft to figure anything out." Draco sneered_

_"Oh shove it Malfoy. Atleast **I** try!" Ginny said looking up at him furiously. Though still curious as to why he was even helping her._

_"Fine then I guess I won't give you this very helpful book." Draco said producing a small but thick book from his pocket._

_Ginny studied the title and then read it allowed. "Potions of all strengths and purposes." He's doing this on purpose! Ginny thought still irritated but sighed._

_All in all Draco ended up working with Ginny on her potions essays for a little bit,putting them on somewhat slightly nicer terms..._

Ginny was sitting in the library again after searching for a full 20 minutes for it. She had actually skipped her classes today for the first time in her life. Then again she had no real idea where they were at the moment. Shelet out a small sigh as she picked up another book on Spells and Potions. "Maybe someone had spiked my drink with something..or unknowing cast a spell on me while I slept." Ginny whispered to herself looking down the Table of Contents.."damn." she muttered not finding anything.

Ginny was about to pick up another book when she spotted Draco out of the corner of her eye,talking to..Wait that's not possible..Blaise Zabini?Your kidding! Maybe..no if he was from this world I don't think they'd be talking...Hmm let's find out..

"So..Malfoy whos you buddy?" She asked curiously,knowing if she tried to act mean it wouldn't work.

"Hmm..I thought you knew Weaslette or do you need glasses?"

Ginny just rolled her eyes. "Never thought Blaise Zabini would be a Ravenclaw..." she said looking at the boy wearing the black and black school uniform.

"Hello Weaslette." He said with a smirk

"Ya know Zabini I think the colors suit you. Maybe we can get McGonall to switch you over." Ginny said with a smirk. Blaise gave her a disgusted look.

"Well I'd never thought a Weasly would be in Slytherin." he shot back

Draco just rolled his eyes. "Will you both stop it! We need to get to work. Weasly have you found anything?"

"If we're going to be working together can you atleast call me by my first name. And Yes I did."

"Fine." Draco said thinking it over for a bit. "What'd you find?"

"That there's absoulutly no book about this type of thing."

Draco just frowned slightly. "If there's not Ms. Know-It-All then how did we get here?"

**Draco's POV**

I hate when someone else is right and I'm wrong,especialy if it's the Weaslette. All three of us looked through every single book on Spells,Charms,and potions. Nothing. Now I bet your wondering how i found Blaise was from the real world too huh. Well let's see...

I was just walking along an almost deserted hallway,trying to find all the classes I had to go to, when I bumped into some. "Hey watch it!" i said looking up in surprise to find Blaise Zabini standing there infront of me. he gave me a look of disbeilf and spoke. "Hmm..Draco Malfoy in Gryfinndor robes...Never thought I'd see the day..Then again never thought I'd find myself waking up in Ravenclaw House." he said with a slight smirk

"Don't rub it in." I muttered

"Well I wasn't but, now come to think of it..."

He laughed when he saw my face having a furious look on it.

"Are you here..alone?" he asked me

"No. The Weaslette's stuck in here with me..us."

"That must suck. So what house is she in?"

"Slytherin."

"What!"

"I couldn't belive it eathier. Well I still can't belive how we got here.."

"Told you there was nothing here!" Ginny said angrily closing what felt like the hundereth book.

"We still haven't looked in the restricted section." Blaise said

"Actually..There is no 'restricted' section here. I looked trust me."

Draco and Blaise looked at her curiously. "Are you positive?"

"Of course I am!" Ginny snapped."This is why none of my friends are Slytherins." she added quietly

"What'd you say Weasly?"

"Nothing." Ginny muttered standing up and walking over to the next shelf. "You know we're ALL going to have to put these books back right."

"We?You mean _you."_ Draco said with a smirk

"No I mean we. This librarian makes the kids put the books back..and we have alot of books to put back." Ginny said smirking right back at him and picking out another book.

Blaise rolled his eyes at the two and looked through another book muttering the table of contents. "Traveling Back in Time, Time Warps, Parallel Universies, Time mach-..Ah ha! Parallel Universies!" Balise said excitedly and Ginny and Draco looked up confused. Ginny ran over to Blaise. "What does it say!" she asked excitedly.

Blaise flipped to the page. "The entire sections..gone.. It goes from 100 right to 110. Someone knew we'd try to find out how to get back-"

"Probably the people that sent us here." Draco cut in. Blaise nodded and continued.

"as i was saying. Like Draco said the person who did this to us must've known we'd go looking for an answer. That's probably why we can't find out anything..." There was a moment of silence when Blaise spoke again. "it's about lunch time..I'm going to go get something to eat..you guys coming?" he asked. Draco nodded and stood up.

"I'll stay here. I'm not very hungry." Ginny said looking up at them and then back down to the book Blaise had found. "The answers here somewhere.."

"Well..We'll come back after Lunch to see how your doing." Blaise said and they left.

Right outside the library of course Draco was cornered by Harry. _Is Potter following me or something?_ Draco wondered curiously as Harry spoke.

"Draco..Are you and Weasly doing something?" Harry asked curiously,which made Draco furious

"Of course not Potter! I..mean Harry...Why would I want to do anything with the Weaslette!"

"Well you just seemed to be spending alot of time with her..that's all.." Harry said alittle taken a back by Draco's outburst.

"And another thing..Are you stalking me or something! I mean how did you even know I was with Weasly?"

"I..er.fine! I've been following you. But I have a right-"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do. Because I don't want my boyfriend cheating on me!" harry imediatly covered his hands. He hadn't ment to let that little boyfriend part slip. Harry knew Draco wasn't gay.

Draco was shocked. "Did..you..We aren't going out! I'm not gay! Oh Merlin I think I'm gonna be sick." Draco said and ran back into the library. Ginny shot up and looked at him curiously.

"What happened Malfoy?"

"Potter..Boyfriend.." Draco sat down beside her with a look of sickness on his face.

"Wait harry...and you are going out?"

"NO! Potter's gay in this world! I ran into him outside the library. We fought. I told him he had no right to follow me then he said and I quote: "Yes I do! Because I don't want my boyfriend cheating on me!" unquote. Then he turned red and covered his mouth. I can't go near him,well i never would but this is just..sick..." Draco said, quickly grabbing a near by book and scanned it to get his mind off what just happened.

Ginny stared at him wide eyed and slowly looked back at the book she was reading thinking to herself_ Even if harry's gay in this world why the heck would he go for Malfoy?_ Ginny shuddered at the thought and scanned the page.

**A/N: Oh and about Snape and hagrids favoritism hagrid never liked Slytherins much..mainly Draco. Snape never liked Gryfinndors...He takes points away only from Gryfinndor on most occasions when a Slytherin was also involved in a quarrel, fight, ect.**

**Sorry this is so short..I wanted to get it up since I won't be on fan fic for awhile and won't be able to put up the other chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is the 3rd chapter! Thanks to everyone who's R&R ed**

Ginny had felt sorry for Draco,something she'd never thought would happen. So she hid him in the library,which wasn't very comfortable but to him anything would be better than being in the same room with Harry after what happened. Ginny woke up early the next morning before Hermione,she was starting to suspect something so Ginny had to play it safe. She showered and dressed quietly walking downstairs into the empty Slytherin Commonroom. Ginny still wasn't used to the cold contrast from the Gryfinndor Common Room which had always been warm.

Ginny looked around one last time before slipping silently out of the common room and hurrying to the library. Finding Draco looking restless and sitting at a table reading a book on Charms,she sat across from him.

"Sleepless night?" she asked curiously.

Draco looked up slightly startled since he hadn't heard her come in."Very,next time I'll fake sick and sleep in the hospital wing." he said with a slight smile

"I just saw history!" Ginny said with a gasp

"What?" Draco asked looking around

"Draco Malfoy just smiled!" she said wide-eyed

Draco just smirked. "I guess you did see history because it won't happen again." Ginny just gave him a look of disbelief and a smile.

"I thought you were more into Potions.."

"I am,but I was curious if Charms is the same here as it is back home." Ginny just nodded and moved over a seat so she could read the book aswell. She looked up at him to see if it was ok. "Just don't lean over me." Draco said,and made Ginny roll her eyes at him and continued to read the page.

**Harry's POV**

I can't belive I said that! I mean, Draco never knew I was gay..only Ron knew I was and that I liked Draco. Merlin I'm such an idiot! OK..I can get through this..I just have to talk to Draco right..wrong. He'll never speak to me again if I do. Well he rarely speaks to me at all anymore. I wonder what's gotten in to him.

"Harry,you've got to calm down. Draco won't be like this forever." Ron was telling me as we sat in the Gryfinndor Common Room.

"How do you know Ron! He barely even talks to me or you as it is." I said irritably. Even Ron had to admit Draco was acting strange. I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do.

A small smile had graced Blaise's lips when he walked inside the library to meet Ginny and Draco. "Hello." he said with a slight smirk and walked over to them. Ginny and Draco looked up from the book surprised and Ginny moved back to her original seat.

"Do you want to hear something hilarious?" Ginny asked Blaise

"Sure.."

"Harry's gay in the world."

"What!" Blaise's eyes got wide. "How do you know?"

"Because Draco practically ran back inside here about 3 minutes after you both left saying 'Potters..Gay!'." Blaise started to laugh.

"Shut up!" Draco said angrily closing the book.

"Whatever..So what are you both reading?" Blaise asked them after he'd finished laughing.

"Oh..A Charms book. We wanted to see if Charms was different here...So far it's not." Ginny said plainly.

"Ah..So I figure you both need help finding classes huh." Blaise said after a long silence.

"Yeah..Kinda." Draco said

"Well then let me show you where they are." Blaise said and stood up

After Blaise had shown them where all their classes were he left Ginny off at Potions and then took Draco to Charms. Ginny walked inside thankful that class didn't start yet. "Why is Hermione...Oh right I was moved up with the 7th years back home, Guess the one in this world did too." Ginny whispered sitting beside Hermione.

"Hey Ginny. I haven't seen you for awhile." Hermione said looking at her.

"I've been...busy with stuff. Listen after class meet me in the library. I've got to tell you something." Ginny said as Snape walked through the door. Hermione just nodded as Snape began to talk.

"Today you'll be making a New type of Potion. The ingredients are on the board..not in your book this time. Begin." Snape said and sat down at his desk.

Ginny studied the ingredients curiously. _This isn't any Potion I've heard or read about.. _She thought getting the ingredients from the shelf and begining to make the Potion. Hermione raised her hand.._I guess somethings never change_ Ginny thought as Snape called on her.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"What is the Potion called?"

"Travel. You can go to different years,or back five minutes or anything really." Snape said plainly._ He doesn't seem so mean to Slytherins. But maybe he's in a good mood! Wait when has Snape ever been in a good mood?_ Ginny thought has she stirred all her ingredients together. "Done!" Ginny called

"Already?" Hermione asked.

Snape walked over to her. "This Potion is all wrong."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. Now I'm not going to bicker with you. Put it in the vile so I can test it and grade it." Snape said.

Ginny rolled her eyes when Snape left and almost ran out of the room to the library when he dismissed the class. Hermione came in a few seconds later. Ginny was surprised that Draco and Harry were in there..talking?

"Hey Malfoy..Potter." Ginny said walking over to them.

"Weasly. I was just telling Pot-Harry here about why I am not talking to him." Draco said looking at her

"Interesting. I was just about to tell Hermione the same thing...Well almost.' Ginny said and Hermione and Harry both looked at the pair curiously.

"Mind if I start..Draco?"

"No problem. Take it away."

"Well. I-We aren't from _this_ world. In our world Me and you,Hermione are in Gryfinndor and Draco here is in Slytherin,along with Blaise Zabini. We're all enemies with him." Ginny said motioning to Harry and Hermione who were clearly surprised and not understanding. "Draco..Explain."

"Gladly. You see. I hate you all in our world. You hate me that's how it goes. Oh..and You Potter are not gay..I hope. Anyways..moving on. Now me and the Weasle-Ginny have to get back home."

Hermione and Harry took it all in,then Hermione spoke. "I knew something weird was going on! Well if what you both are saying is..true then where are the Draco,Ginny,and Blaise from our world?"

Draco and Ginny looked at eachother nervously. "Oh no!" they both said.

**A/N: I'll leave you hanging there. Oh and Next Chapter won't be in this world it will be in their home but..you'll see...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Switching over to Ginny and Draco's REAL world with the ones from the alternate world in it. Starting from the first day**

"This isn't..What the heck am I doing in Gryfinndor?" Ginny thought looking around and seeing Hermione and two other girls she thought were in Ravenclaw. "This is messed up." she whispered walking over to the trunk at the foot of her bed. "When did I get such tacky clothes?" she asked herself rumaging through the trunk until she finally found a white T-shirt and maroon slacks. _Guess this'll have to do_ Ginny thought walking down to the Gryfinndor Common Room.Ron,and Harry were all sitting in chairs near the fire.

"Hey Gin." Ron said turning to her.

Harry smiled at her. "Hey Ginny."

"Uh..hi." Ginny said unsure of how to act.

"Hey Gin..Can I talk to you..in private?" harry asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Uh..Sure I guess." Ginny said following him over to a corner of the room.

"Gin..Do you think..Maybe you'd like to..go out with me?" Harry asked nervously.

Ginny felt like she was going to burst. _Potter thinks he can just waltz around anywhere he wants and ask me out! Wait..I thought he was..nevermind!_ Ginny thought and answered him. "No!"

"W..What?" Harry asked startled

"You heard me Potter! I said NO! I would never go out with you. Even if my life depended on it! You..You..Forget it..your not worth it." Ginny said rolling her eyes and stompping out of the common room leaving a stunned looking Harry and Ron.._ Darn it! I forgot to get the password..I'll ask Hermione later._

Draco opened his eyes slowly. why did it feel so cold? Taking a better look around his face fell. "Not possible..."Draco whispered quietly looking at the bed across from him,where Blaise was still asleep. Why was he in Slytherin and not Gryfinndor? "I'll find out soon enough.." he said and walked over to Blaise shaking him awake. Maybe he would know something...

"W..What! Stop shaking me..Draco?" he asked sitting up curiously. "What are you..why."

"So your not from here..oh well. We're going to find out..C'mon" Draco said dragging him out of bed.

"Can I get dressed first?"

"Oh..Uh sure.." Draco said. After they had both changed they hurried down stairs almost colliding with Pansy.

"Drackie! Your awake! You'd better come and see this!" Pansy said in an annoying squelling voice dragging him and Blaise both out of the common room. Draco's eyes grew wide at what he saw.

"You just won't give up will you Potter!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny! Stop calling me by my last name. Why are you even acting like this! Your starting..to sound like..Malfoy!"Harry said angrily.

Ginny was slient boiling with anger. "How dare you! I am not like Malfoy and never will be! Atleast I'm not the one groveling on my knees!" Ginny yelled stomping away outside. People were cheering,some laughing,stunned,snickering,ect. Harry was just standing there wide-eyed for the second time that day

"Blaise..Did you just-"

"Yeah I did..Want to check it out?" Draco nodded and turned to Pansy.

"Park-Pansy,Blaise and I have to go finish up some thing real quick. Would you mind waiting in the common room for us?" Draco asked. Being his Gryfinndor self..knowing he shouldn't have.

"Uh..Sure Draco.." Pansy said unsurely and walked away.

Ginny was fuming. How dare Potter insult her like that! That was..he had drawn the line that time. And since when did he call her by her first name anyways?

Draco and Blaise made it to her side just as she turned to face them.

"What do you want Malfoy..Zabini." Ginny asked irritably.

"Answers. Your supposed to be in Slytherin,me in Gryfinndor and Blaise in Ravenclaw...Not the other way around."

"No duh Malfoy. Why do you think I know how we got here?" Ginny spat

"Will you just listen for one bloody minute Weasly!" Blaise shot. Ginny rolled her eyes,sighed,and nodded

"Thank you. Now back to what I was saying, One,we have to find out how this would ever happen,Two we should start calling eachother by our first names if we're going to work together, Three-" Draco was cut off my Ginny.

"Who said anything about working together!"

"You want to get home..don't you. Or would you rather have Harry following you like a dog?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Fine..But I thought Potter was gay.."

"He is..in our world."

"Your not.."

"Of course I'm not!" Draco said. "Now back to the matter at hand." Ginny just nodded again.

"Three, We have got to learn how to be eachother...well you need teach us how to be meaner and we've got to teach you a thing or two about being nice." Blaise and Ginny both agreed after another long silence.

"This is going to be a very VERY long week." Blaise muttered to Ginny.

"Tell me about it." Ginny replied.

**A/N: Well here it is :) Hope it was alright**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chappie 5 is finally up! Still with the alternates in the real world :)**

**Ginny's POV**

I hate that prat so much..but I love him too. Yes I said it..I just admitted to you that I Ginevera Molly Weasly,the meanest of the Slytherins,am in love with..Draco Malfoy. I don't really know when it started though...Maybe in our 6th year. It's weird because I swore to myself i'd never fall in love with anyone after a series of unfourtunate events happened to me in my 4th and part of my 5th year. Especially a Gryfinndor..Draco malfoy nonetheless. So now I'm stuck trying to teach him how to be mean,and i could so be nice if I wanted to! i don't need any lessons..I guess i just want to be near him...merlin I'm so pathetic!.

**Draco's POV**

So..I have to take lessons on being mean..which is going to be hard,since I really don't talk mean to anyone except Slytherins.But i don't know why I can't stop watching Ginny...it's weird. I mean before I couldn't standto even be in the same room with her! Now I can't wait to see her. This isn't right...but I guess I'll have to live with it. I mean why would she,the meanest Slytherin,like me? Oh..it's 5:00 time to meet ginny by the lake..I haven't seen Blaise all day..I guess i'll see him at the lake or tomorrow..

Ginny was already outside and saw Draco coming,she couldn't help but smile to herself,but put on a quick smirk before he came closer.

"Weasly." he greeted her

"Malfoy. So are you ready for lesson number one?"

"I..guess." he said unsurely.

"Good. Ok..Now When you bump into other people in the hallway,unless it's a Slytherin,say something like 'Watch It loser' or you know..something mean."

Draco nodded.

"So try it!"

Ginny pretended to bump into Draco and he turned. "Watch it Loser!" he said.

"not bad..not bad...more of an additude would help.."

"ok then..Let's try it again." Draco said. He was determined to pull this off.

Ginny nodded and pretended to bump into him again.

"Hey,Watch it!" he said and this this time Ginny gave a satisfied smile.

"Good Job,I think we've got the attitude part down pretty well." she said. Draco smiled as well.

"That didn't take very long...I know this is off..but have you seen Blaise anywhere?"

Ginny was silent for a moment thinking it over. "Well...No..I saw him at Breakfast and Lunch,but we didn't talk. That was it." Ginny said looking at him.

"Well...Do you want to go look for him?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded and they started back inside.

The truth was,Blaise had actually been watching Hermione,and just casually being where she was with Harry and the Others. That's why he had forgotten all about the lesson. Draco had noticed him first.

"Blaise,where the..are you staring at 'Mione?" Draco asked curiously. Blaise shook his head as if he'd been lost in thought.

"Uh...Um..No.." Draco didn't look like he was buying it. "maybe..fine..I was! But...she's alot nicer in this world..." Blaise said looking down at the floor.

Draco smirked. "I always knew it would be Granger..." he said just as Ginny walked up.

"What's going on? I just heard Hermione saying that Blaise has been following her everywhere." she asked curiously looking at them both.

"Well..Blaise here has fallen for Granger-" Ginny cut him off.

"I knew it! Hmm...I always though she would admit it first..."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your daft Zabini! She stares at you nonstop,and don't even get me started on how many letters she's written to you but has never sent." Ginny said and Draco snikered.

"See.." was all he said before Ron and came over looking furious.

"Ginivera Molly Weasly! What are you doing talking to Malfoy!" he yelled.

"Ron will you stop being so protective! I wasn't doing anything with Malfoy OR Zabini! If ou would just stop jumping to conclusions YOU would KNOW THAT!" Ginny yelled. She couldn't help it,it just...came out. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at her. Including Hermione and Harry who had come just in time to hear Ginny explode.

Ginny glowered at Ron and turned walking away and ran up the stairs to the astronomy tower.

After Ron,Hermione,and Harry walked away Draco left Blaise and hurried up to the astronomy tower. He opened the door quietly,seeing Ginny,with her head down. _Is she crying?_ Draco thought. He'd never seen Ginny cry before..ever.

"Ginny." Draco said softly kneeling beside her. Ginny lifted her head up slowly and turned to look at him. Her face was tear-stained and a few tears were still rolling down her face.

"I've..never..blown up like that...infront of Ron.." she said shakily. It was true,she yelled at him,and screamed,and complained,but she never ever had blown up in his face like that.

Draco put an arm on her shoulder. "It's ok Ginny. I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it." Ginny smiled slightly.

"Draco..you don't understand. I don't know why..but I'm feeling..different. Like...remembering stuff I've never done." she said quietly. Draco looked at her quizzicly.

"Are you sure Gin?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded.

"What's happening?"

**A/N: YAY It's finally up! Anyways..sorry it's taken so long! I didn't have internet for awhile and couldn't get this up. Well. Hope you like it...R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What will happen now? Oh and I'm switching back to the real Ginny,Draco,and Blaise.**

Ginny,Draco,and Blaise were out by the lake after hours,only because that seemed to be the only time they could get some peace now, thinking up different possiblities of way to get home. Sure Harry and Hermione knew now but they didn't know what it felt like to be away their home..real home...for so long. Everyone was lost in thought so it was dead silent. Ginny shook her head.

Draco noticed out of the corner of his eye and looked over. "Can't think of anything?"

Ginny shook her head again. "NO..but..I' trying to remember when I was ever in the Slytherin dormitory writing a journal with the question '_Why do I like Malfoy?'_ in it. I didn't even know some Slytherin's kept journals!" Ginny said with a sigh. Blaise looked at her curiously...Draco just looked shocked.

"Maybe Granger would know something. She is after all..still you best friend." Blaise suggested.

"Good idea...I'll ask first thing in the morning.."Ginny said standing up. "Now..I know I'm not going to be able to think straight when I can't get that one thought out of my head..so good night." she said with a slight smile and turned.

Draco watched her disappear back into the Castle and turned to Blaise."That was...weird..."

"Yeah it was,but,do you think it might be because we're all here and kinda replacin g the real Giny,Draco,and Blaise from this world?" Blaise asked. Draco didn't answer right away.

"Maybe..Let's go inside and see what we can do in the morning."

**Next Morning**

Ginny couldn't sleep last night at all,all these thought's kept popping into her head that she didn't even experience. Little did she know though,that Draco was going through the same thing.

**Draco's POV  
**

I don't know what's going on..I think I've got to talk to Potter..soon. I mean why the Hell do these thoughts..or a question maybe keep repeating in my mind: _Why am I in love with Ginny!? _Sure we're not tearing at eachother's throats or fighting as much any more but still! Maybe the other Draco...Oh thank merlin he comes Potter,I never thought I'd be releaved to see him.

"Pot..er..Harry can I ask you somethng?" Draco asked looking at him.

"Uh..sure Draco..what's up?"

"Well..the other Draco..did he ever like confess something to you?"

"As in what sense?"

"As well..Admitting he likes someone he knows you'll probably go crazy if he tells you confession?"

Harry was silent for a moment the spoke. "Not that I remember..why?"

"Because,I think he likes or liked the Ginny from this world...And DON'T you start yelling at me. Take it up with him when..he comes back."

Harry almost fainted but shook his head. "I knew he wasn't..er..gay..but I never knew he'd go for Ginny..." he said in a daze. I almost laughed.Almost. But just nodded my head slightly and left.

"Now on to Ginny.."I had to get this done sooner or later. Might as well be Sooner.

**Ginny's POV**

Where is Malfoy when you need him? This is getting weirder by the minute..or would thought be a better word? Eathier way I need to find Draco this isn't right,I mean..Since when have _I_ ever had a crush on...shudders...Blaise Zabini in my first year. Merlin! Finally!

"Draco we-"

"Need to talk?"

"Yes."

"I think we need to talk to about-"

"These thoughts? Yes"

"Ok and.. We've got to stop finishing eachothers sentences" he said with a slight laugh. "It get's very annoying."

I nodded."Yeah..Very."

**Third Person View**

"Anyways,You first"

"Well..er..I NEVER EVER had a crush on Blaise..but apparently this Ginny did. And I know for a fact,that I'm certain I never had a crush-" What happened next..I don't think Draco or Ginny with EVER forget.

Draco cut Ginny off by kissing her. He pulled away,looking almost as shocked as Ginny was. "I..I have no idea..what..happened. Sorry." he muttered,looking around...anywhere but her eyes.

Ginny smiled slightly and turned his head back to her,returning the kiss. Neathier knew though that they would start to turn into the Ginny and Draco from this world..unless they got out...soon.

They pulled away a minute later,just looking at eachother..then Ginny looked away. "I have no idea..it just.." she felt her cheeks were turning red.

"Happened." Draco said softly finishing her scentence. "That's what happened to me."

"What's happening Draco?" Ginny asked,barely above a whisper turning back to him.

"I don't know,but we'll fix it..somehow." he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on...I think we both need some fresh air." Ginny nodded and they started walking side by side to the Great Lake.

"I want to go back home." Ginny said breaking the long silence the had developed.

Draco looked over at her. "So do I. "

"But..when..we get back will all this be forgotten?"

Draco knew she was mainly referring to the kiss and some other details. "I don't know..but..I kinda hope some things will stay with us." he said with a slight smile. Ginny looked over at him slightly surprised but smiled to.

**Blaise's POV**

I can't belive they kissed! I had been rounding the corner of the hallway when I stopped short and saw them. Never thought it would happen..but maybe it's just cause of..here.This place.This world. Well I'll find out sooner or later,when things kinda even out. All I can hope for at this very moment is that,that kiss won't affect trying to find a way home..though I'm pretty sure it won't...hopefully..I need to talk to Hermione..and Potter. Now where are they...This was going to be one very long day.


	7. Chapter 7

"I..I..THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Blaise shouted at Hermione and Harry. The three were standing in Hermion's Head Girl Room.

"No it's not! Well...not to us anyways." Hermione shot back.

"You mean to tell ME! That my best friend and our worst enemy..er..let me rephrase that..A WEASLEY are are." Blaise couldn't finish he was just so shocked and kinda upset.

"Are..er..berothed to eachother? Yes. Maybe not in your world..but here it's true." harry explained.

"How did YOU two find out?"

"Welll Ginny told me that she had over heard her parents talking about it quite unhappily over the summer."

"and Draco told me he found a letter adressed my Mr.Weasley agreeing to it.."

"When is this supposed to take place?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged nervous looks.

"I don't like that." Blaise said and they turned back to him.

"Spring break." Hermione mumbled

"When?"

Harry spoke up. "Spring Break..."

"WHAT! That's..That's in two weeks!"Blaise shouted_. See...I knew it was going to be a long day. I have to tell Draco and Ginny._

"But you can't tell Draco and Ginny!" Hermione said suddenly.

"And why not? How are they supposed to know they are getting married in to weeks? I mean they aren't even FROM here!"_ Guess that's out of the question...I will tell them somehow though.._

"They'll be getting a letter-" Harry began but Blaise cut him off.

"I gotta go!" he said and ran from the room

**Blaise's POV**

I skidded to a stop just outside the school. I was to late..Merlin! Right now I was watching Ginny and Draco who were still by the lake..but holding a peice of paper. Then Ginny's voice..

"How could they do this Draco!"

Draco put a hand on her shoulder. "I..I don't know Ginny..but we won't go through with it."

"Don't you get it Draco! We HAVE to. It says right here.." Ginny pointed to a spot on the paper. "DO you want that to happen to us!"

Draco's face fell. "No..No I don't.." he murmured. What were they talking about? I have to get my hands on that letter...tonight. We have two weeks to think of something...before They put on the rings.

**Other World...**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs almost at Hermione and Harry. Draco looked furious as well,sure they liked eachother alot..but now things had slowly started to change in a way. They still liked eachother but they barely talked that much. it's like..they were changing.

"Ginny!Malfoy! We just found out today!" Harry said angrily

"How?" Draco demanded

"I found a note on my bedstand this morning..It was signed by nme but I know I didn't right it. So-" Hermione had been cut off by Ginny.

"So,Hermione..The one from our world must have sent it! But..how?" Ginny questioned

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know how she did it.."

Ginny felt tears coming on. She couldn't belive her parents would do this to her. She turned to Draco and just started to cry,covering her face wiht her hands. Draco hesitated a moment but put his arms around her. "It'll be ok Ginny...You know they can't force us to get married..I'm already seventeen and you will be in a few months.." he whispered gently.

ginny looked up at him then to Hermione. "Did she say when the wedding was?" she asked shakily

Hermione nodded. "N..next month..."Hermione said softly.

"next Month!" Draco and Ginny both said shocked.

"Er..Yeah...That's what She wrote..."

Ginny pulled away from Draco and looked up. "We HAVE to find out how Hermione got the letter here!" She said almost running toward the castle. Draco,Harry,and Hermione where right behind her.

"Umm..'Mione..." Harry said

"What's up Harry?" Hermione asked looking at him curiously. They were in her Head girl's room trying to find some clue. Draco and Ginny were searching for Blaise.

"Has that..um..always been like that?" he asked pointing to a floor board right infront of her nightstand

Hermione studied it. "MmmHmm. Yeah,that was like that when I first moved into this room. Why?"

"No reason..it just looked kinda suspicous i guess..." he said shrugging and made a move to walk away but froze.

"Harry?"

"L..Look..." he choked out pointing to the loose floor board. It was glowing. And in second the light was gone and on Hermione's bed stand was another note.

_This are getting worse here. Ginny and Draco aren't taking this well at all,well I didn't expect them to..but besides that! We've GOT To get the two,and Blaise back there and same with the three over there. Ginny and Draco are changing! Tehy are starting to fall in love...and I am taking a wild guess..but are the Ginny and Draco over there starting to hate eachother? Eathier way write back..Wait! i should probably tell you how first. Well! All you do is stick the peice of paper in the loose peice of floor and then say where you want it to go in this case it will be 'Hermione Granger,Alternate'. Please Hurry!_

_Hermione_

Harry finished reading the note a few seconds after Hermione did. "We've GOT to do something about this!" he said axiously.

"First we should find-" hermione didn't finish but instead walked over to her door and cracked it open,then closed it and turned to Harry with a horrified face.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

"I've just been scarred for life..." She said walking over to him looking pretty pale. Harry hesitated a moment but walked over to the door and opened it alittle,then closed it just like Hermione.

"I.I think I see your point..but I mean..how in Merlin's name did they start making out?" harry asked,shuddering at his own words.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to find out..."

**A/N: I'm going to leave you with that :) ahh and before i forget We will be picking up in the AU(Alternate Universe) next chappie.**


	8. Author's Note

I am having majors writers block..and I lost basically all my files(because my dad had to wipe the computer) so..I came up with an idea. I want you guys to send in suggestions for twists, or even an entire chapter. I'll look them over, pick one, or mix them up...but I think it was help me out alittle bit. And I'll put in a thanks for everyone who sent in stuff, and who's stuff I used for the chapter.

Thanks a Ton

Sarah

P.S: Unless I get atleast one or two entry things I might not have a chapter up for awhile because I'm trying to work on this book.


End file.
